Rocket Prom
by CelestialDreamer72
Summary: Prom night is coming up. Otto, Twister, Sam, and Lars all have dates.... Reggie, Trish, Sherry, and Kris (OC). But are they really going with who they want to? Please R & R.
1. Who?

Ages and Classification  
  
Otto- 16 - Junior Reggie- 17 - Senior Twister- 16 - Junior Sam- 16 - Junior Lars- 18 - Senior Trish- 16 - Senior or Junior? Sherry- 16 - Senior or Junior? Kris- 17 - Senior  
  
Kris has green hair, sunglasses (wears them like Reggie does), purple eyes and is thin and athletic. She's really good in all the sports that Otto, Reggie, Twister, and Sam are. Plus she plays basketball and soccer. She's the tallest girl out of Trish, Sherry, Reggie, and herself (height- 5' 8"). She wears VERY baggy clothes and is somewhat psychic. She has the nickname "Psyc." (also called Psychic Babe, Pyscher, or the Psychinator{given by Otto}).  
  
((Sam and Sherry are dating))  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Rocket Prom  
  
Chp. 1  
  
Sherry: So Reggie, who ya goin' to prom with?  
  
Reggie: I don't know. No one has asked me yet.  
  
Sherry: Oh, ok. Well I could find out for ya who wants to.  
  
Reggie: Really? You're the best!  
  
*Reggie hugs Sherry*  
  
Sherry: No prob. I just need to ease drop on every guy in school. ^-^  
  
*Kris walks up*  
  
Kris: Why are you gonna ease drop on guys, Sherry?  
  
Sherry: To see what guys want to ask Reggie to prom.  
  
Kris: But that takes all the fun out of it.  
  
*weird looks*  
  
Kris: Ok Ok, J/k!  
  
Reggie: I hear you've been asked our by a lot of guys Kris, who are you going to go with?  
  
Kris: Oh.. well um.. the guy I want to go with hasn't asked me yet.  
  
S & R: Who?  
  
Kris: I can't tell you right now. It's kinda embarrassing.  
  
Reggie: Ok. Well I have to go and do my homework now. Bye!  
  
K & S: Ok. Bye Reggie!  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Otto: Yo Twist; Squid. Wait up!  
  
*Otto catches up with them*  
  
Twister: Otto man, hey!  
  
Sam: Hey Otto.  
  
Otto: Hey guys. What's up?  
  
Sam: Nothing much, just deciding who Twister's going to the Junior/Senior prom with.  
  
Otto: Who are you going to ask, Twist?  
  
Twister: Well, I was thinking about maybe Kris.  
  
Otto: Ooooo! Twister's got a crush on the Psyc!  
  
Twister: No man! It's just that I don't know who else to ask (A/N: Liar Liar. Tsk tsk tsk). Who are you asking Otto?  
  
Otto: Me go to a stupid dance!?! You've gotta be kidding!  
  
Sam: Come on Otto. Everyone wants you to go. You ARE the most popular guy in school!  
  
Otto: Alright, alright already! I'll go. I CAN'T go with the most popular girl in school 'cuz that's Reggie, so I'll have to go with the 2nd most popular girl in school.  
  
Sam: You don't mean.  
  
Twister: Not.  
  
Otto: Yep. Trish.  
  
  
  
  
  
Who wants to go with Reggie? What guy does Kris like? Will Otto and Twister really ask Trish and Kris to Prom? And where is Lars and who is he asking?!  
  
Hope ya like the story so far. Please review. ^-^ ~DBZsista 


	2. Author's Notes

Hey, sorry I haven't written more, but I've been kinda busy with school and all, plus I'm working on writing another fanfic. I hope to make this one long like all the other good ones. It's not very original, but oh well. I liked the idea so I started to write on it. Don't know when I'll get next chapters up. GOMEN!!! (SORRY!!!)  
  
-DBZsista 


	3. Asking

A/N: Ok, I decided that Sam decided to stay a grade back so he'd be with Otto and Twister, and that Trish and Sherry are also juniors. K? Good, on with the fic! Oh yeah, if I didn't mention it before, Sam is pretty built now, athletic, tall, and is just as good as the rest of the gang, though, still a nerd and kind-hearted, lol. ^-^ Eventually I'll my pics of them and Kris up on my site and I'll give ya the address (Though my pics of them aren't very good, I haven't drawn them but once). BTW, there's a lot of A/N's in this chap. Lol. Ok, NOW on with the fic.  
  
Rocket Prom Chp 2  
  
Twister: Otto, you crazy man?! You know how she is! She's...she's like you!  
  
Otto: Hey!  
  
Sam: Well, he is right Otto.  
  
Otto: Yeah so?! I'm still gonna ask her, ok!  
  
Twister: Alright alright.  
  
*Lars walks up* (A/N: Lars' friends are gone so he hangs out with Otto and Co occasionally)  
  
Lars: Hey losers!  
  
Twister (mutters): Oh great... it's Lars.  
  
Lars: What you guys up to?  
  
Otto: Prom, why?  
  
Lars: Just curious.  
  
Sam: Speaking of Prom, who are you asking Lars?  
  
Lars: Huh? Me? Well... why should I tell you lameo's!  
  
Twister: Because Lars, mom said that if you don't ask someone she'll fix you up!  
  
Lars: What?! Ok ok, fine. I'm was gonna... (quietly) ask Reggie.  
  
Otto: What was that Lars? Reggie?  
  
Sam: Wow, couldn't see that one coming.  
  
Lars: Yeah so? What's it to ya! Twister, who you going with? That is, if you're brave enough to show your face!  
  
*Twister looks slightly saddened by Lars' news on his 'date'*  
  
Twister: I'm going with Kris, if she accepts that is.  
  
*Now it was Lars turn to hide his sadness*  
  
Lars: So Squid, I assume you're going with your girlfriend Sherry, eh?  
  
Sam: Why yes I am Lars.  
  
Lars: Alright then, I got to go guys. I have some prom asking to do!  
  
Otto: Ok, see ya!  
  
*Lars leaves. Unknown to the guys, Sherry was watching from a bush*  
  
Sam: Was it just me, or did Lars seem kinda... sad?  
  
Otto: I don't know, but if he hurts Reggie, he's in for it!  
  
*Sherry sneaks away from the bushes and heads for Reggie's house, she calls up through her window*  
  
Sherry: Hey Reg! I've got news! Call Kris to come over first though!  
  
Reggie: Alright! Come on up!  
  
*Reggie calls Kris over. When she gets there Sherry begins talking*  
  
Sherry: Not only did I get info on who's gonna ask Reggie, but I also got another guy who's gonna ask Kris and who's gonna ask Trish!  
  
Reggie: Really?! Spill it!  
  
Sherry: Well, you wouldn't believe this, but Lars is gonna ask you Reg, Twist's gonna ask Kris, and Otto's gonna ask Trish!  
  
R & K: What?!  
  
Kris: Wow, that is unbelievable...  
  
Reggie: Yeah...  
  
Sherry: What's wrong guys?  
  
Reggie: Huh? Oh nothing, just forget it, k?  
  
Kris: Yeah. Let's go to Mad Town.  
  
Sherry: Woo Hoo! Yeah, let's go!  
  
*Sherry, Kris, and Reggie got their blades on and grabbed their skateboards and went down stairs. On the way down Reggie accidentally bumped into Twister who was on his way upstairs with Otto and Sam*  
  
Reggie: Oh sorry Twist.  
  
Twister: It's ok, where you guys goin'?  
  
Sherry (from behind Reggie and Kris): Mad Town! You guys wanna come?  
  
Otto: Sure, we'll meet you guys there, k?  
  
Reggie: Sure. See ya!  
  
*The girls headed out and when Sherry passed the guys she winked knowing their 'secrets'*  
  
Twister: Oh wait guys! Kris, you wanna go to Prom with me?  
  
*Twister blushes*  
  
Kris: Oh... um, sure!  
  
Twister: Great! Pick you up at 6:30 next Saturday, k?  
  
Kris: Alright, bye!  
  
*The girls leave*  
  
Otto (dancing): Go Twister, it's your birthday! You just scored with the Psychinator!  
  
*Later at Mad Town, Kris just did a 360 flip on the half pipe*  
  
Trish: Wow, good job Kris!  
  
Reggie: Trish! When did you get here?!  
  
Trish: Just now, and looks like someone was following me. *laughs a bit, pointing towards Otto, Twister, and Sam who'd just arrived*  
  
Sherry: Yeah, you know those guys, always following someone! (A/N: Don't ask, I don't, it just went with it)  
  
*Sherry skates over to Sam and kisses his cheek*  
  
Everyone else: Aww! (A/N: lol, sorry, had to put it)  
  
*Otto goes over to Trish and asks to talk with her alone*  
  
Trish: Um... sure.  
  
Otto: Alright.  
  
*they walk away for a bit*  
  
Sam: Hey you guys, I think he's asking!  
  
*Lars comes in* (A/N: Dang, he just pops out of no where!)  
  
Lars: Who's asking who what?  
  
Reggie: Otto's asking Trish to prom.  
  
Lars: Ah, that's what I thought. Speaking of prom Reg... you want to go with me?  
  
Reggie: Sure, I guess so.  
  
Lars: Great, Pick you up at 6:30 on Prom night.  
  
*Otto and Trish come back hand in hand* (A/N: I just HAD to get them together as bf/gf!)  
  
Sherry: So I guess more than just asking to the prom happened huh?  
  
Trish: Yep! Now lets skate, I mean that's what we came here for, right  
  
Otto: Yeah!  
  
*Everyone does their own thing; skateboarding or blading. Sam finishes off a 50/50 grind on a platform, flipping the board as he comes off it and lands next to Reggie*  
  
Sam: Hey Reggie! What's up?  
  
Reggie: Hey Sammy. Nothing, you?  
  
Sam: Just bustin' moves! (A/N: I don't know about you, but I can't imagine Sam saying that)  
  
Reggie: So... how are you and Sherry?  
  
Sam: We're great! I think I'm in love with her, but I don't want to rush into things, ya know?  
  
Reggie: Aww, Sammy, that's so sweet. But I highly doubt you'd be rushing into anything. You guys have been together for what, 2 years?  
  
Sam: 2 years, 5 months, and 7 days to be exact. But yeah, I guess you're right, I won't be rushing it, but hey, you know me, always protective.  
  
*Reggie laughs a bit remembering their years together with the pads and first-aid kit that Sam always had with him*  
  
Reggie: Yeah, you're defiantly protective. But I think you just need to take a risk some time, ok?  
  
Sam: Yeah.  
  
Reggie: Ok, well I'm gonna get back to skating!  
  
*Reggie and Sam go back to the group and join in*  
  
  
  
Ok, well, how'd ya like it? ^-^ Don't hate me for the pairings, things MIGHT change later, I'm not telling. *sticks tongue out at them* nyah! Review with no flames please! Bye! ~DBZsista 


	4. Shopping for dresses

A/N: Bet ya thought I died or something huh? Lol, actually I just was working on other fics, plus school was nearing an end and then I had back surgery this summer so... I've been kinda sorta busy in a way. Sorry 'bout the wait.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rocket Prom Chp 3  
  
*A few days later, Reggie, Sherry, Trish, and Kris were at the mall shopping for prom dresses. Kris held up a light blue dress*  
  
Kris: Sherry! This would look great on you!  
  
Sherry: You really think so?  
  
Reggie: Yeah! Go try it on!  
  
*She goes and tries it on. It's sleeveless and really long*  
  
Kris: Wow!  
  
Reggie: That's perfect!  
  
Trish: It's great!  
  
*The girls finished getting their dresses. Sherry ended getting the blue one she tried on. Trish got a hunter green dress that has sleeves that go off the shoulders; kind of medieval style. Since it was Reggie and Kris's senior prom, they got slightly nicer dresses. Kris got a silky deep purple dress and seemed to flow; it's long enough that you can't see her feet and has spaghetti straps. And Reggie got a velvety black dress that's long and ties around her neck*  
  
Sherry: Come on girls! Accessories and shoes are next! Then we have to schedule hair appointments!  
  
*She ran off to the next store. On the way there, Kris glanced over at a jewelry store*  
  
Kris: Huh?  
  
Reggie: What?  
  
Kris: I could have sworn I just saw Sam in there...  
  
Reggie: Hm? I guess we can just find out later.  
  
Kris: Yeah  
  
*They continued on their way. Each of them got their shoes, a color that would match well with their dresses. Kris also decided to get silver gloves that go past her elbows (she also has silver shoes). Each girl got a choker or necklace too*  
  
Trish: I'm getting tired guys. Let's go home.  
  
*Kris yawns*  
  
Kris: Yeah me too, let's go.  
  
Sherry: Alright. But be here Saturday at 10 AM for hair! Ok?!  
  
The others tiredly: Ok...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, it's short I know, but hey, I haven't written on it for a while so I'm out of practice on this fic. Please review!  
  
~DBZsista 


	5. Rocket Power Special Chapter Trish's Dre...

A/N: Hehehe, I got this idea from a reviewer who said they'd like to see this, so I thought I'd write a special chapter for it. I like to accommodate my reviewers, unfortunately that can't always happen. School started yesterday (I'M A SENIOR!! YAY!!), so I may not be able to update as quickly (even though it wasn't very quick anyway... o.o;;;), but I have free time today so that's why I'm doing it... ok... ficcy time.  
  
It's really short.  
  
WARNING!!!! TRISH LIKERS DON'T READ!!!!!  
  
*~*  
  
RP Special Chapter- Trish's Dream  
  
*~*~*  
  
*Trish is standing in the dark*  
  
Trish: Huh? Where am I?  
  
*After a bit she tries walking, but can't go very far before she hits a wall. So, she tries the other way and it's the same thing*  
  
Trish: What the...??  
  
*Suddenly she feels something around her ankles, and it's slithering and hissing*  
  
Trish: No no... it can't be a snake... can it?  
  
*It goes up her leg and she screams and kicks it off*  
  
Trish: I wanna go home...  
  
*Off in the distance she hears some sort of music*  
  
Trish: Huh? What's that?  
  
Music: Oops I did it again; I played with your heart...  
  
Trish: O.O!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Trish hears lots of hisses now and the music's getting louder*  
  
Trish: NO!! NO!! NO!!  
  
*She then closes her eyes and covers her ears*  
  
Trish: I WANT TO GO HOME!!! LET ME GO HOME!!!  
  
*The snakes are surrounding her now and about the strike as the Britney Spears music gets louder and louder*  
  
Trish: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Suddenly she wakes up and is in her bed*  
  
Trish: It was only a nightmare?! But it seemed so real!!!  
  
*She begins to hear something and she looks out her window. Across the street there's a girl playing Britney Spears music*  
  
Trish: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok, that's it. This chapter is for Benji's Riot Gurl (formerly twister- power). I hope you enjoyed it. Well, for those of you who didn't, I'm sorry. But please note that this isn't part of Rocket Prom. It was just a special chapter for the amusement of BRG and myself. Ok, bye bye.  
  
~DBZsista  
  
PS- Check out my other fics! I love reviews! I don't have very many on some of them (my FFX and FF7 I would like comments on, hint hint, lol jk). 


End file.
